In the current society, it is often necessary to take precautions to protect oneself in the event that a dangerous situation arises. There are often news stories about women or men who attacked while jogging or walking at night. It is often advisable to carry some type of self-protection device. There currently exist several means for protection, including carrying weapons, whistles, or various types of self-defense sprays.
Issues arise when these devices are actually needed because they are usually not easily accessible to a person in a dangerous situation. For example, if a person was mugged, or attacked from behind by an assailant, it is unlikely that they would have the time or opportunity to reach in their purse or pocket to obtain whatever means of protection they may be carrying. It is also well known that in some instances weapons can actually be retrieved by the attacker and used on the person carrying the weapon. Several attempts have been made to alleviate the drawbacks of carrying weapons.
First, attempts have been made to utilize a holster to attach the weapon to a person's body. This method is difficult and undesirable to some, as holstering a weapon discreetly requires one to wear baggy clothes to remain inconspicuous. Further, to carry a gun, a permit is needed which is a big deterrent to most individuals. Finally, a large percentage of individuals shy away from carrying deadly weapons because the weapons may be used against them. Other options include carrying self-defense sprays to ward off an attacker, however, it is sometimes difficult to obtain the spray when under attack, and therefore these devices may prove useless in a dangerous situation. What is needed is a self-defense spray, which is easily accessible and attached to the body so that in dangerous situations it may be accessed without compromising the safety of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,144 to Mock is directed toward solving these issues. However, Mock does not go far enough. Mock discloses the use of an activation button to release a repellant. However, the use of a single activation button runs the risk of inadvertent release. The present invention presents an improvement over Mock in that the present invention requires the user to use two fingers to squeeze a compartment to release the repellant. This presents an improvement in that it significantly reduces the likelihood of inadvertent release of the repellant.